TNA Roster 2015-2018
Current Knockouts Roster *Angelina Love *Awesome Kong *Brooke Adams *Gail Kim *Havok *Madison Rayne *Mickie James *Rebel *Taryn Terrell *Jade *Marti Bell June June 5th: Mid-America Arena, Iowa (8,000) -Brooke, Taryn, Bobby Roode and Rockstar Spud do advertising- *Robbie E and Angelina Love vs Tigre Uno and Brooke Adams *Taryn Terrell vs Havok *Magnus and Mickie James vs Bram June 9th (Live Event): Omaha Civic Auditorium (7,000) -Magnus, Christy Hemme, Rebel and Mr. Anderson do advertising- *Gail Kim vs Havok vs Madison Rayne *Brooke w/ Rebel and Knux vs Angelina Love w/ Robbie E and Jessie *Mickie James and Magnus vs Bram and Kay Lee Ray June 12th: Bob Devaney Sports Center, Nebraska (Lincoln) (9,500) -Chris Melendez, Rebel and DJ Z do advertising in Omaha and Lincoln- *Taryn Terrell vs Madison Rayne *Brooke, Knux and Crazzy Steve w/ Rebel vs The BroMans and Angelina Love *Mickie James vs Kay Lee Ray June 15th (Live Event): Frost Arena, South Dakota (6,500) *Angelina Love vs Mickie James *Bram and Kay Lee Ray vs Rebel and Knux *Brooke vs DJ Z June 16th (Live Event): Wachs Arena, Aberdeen, South Dakota (8,000) -Gail Kim and Kenny King on advertising- *Gail Kim and Mandrews vs Bram and Kay Lee Ray *Taryn Terrell vs Brooke Adams June 19th: DakotaDome (10,000) -Angelina Love, Brooke and The BroMans on advertising- *Angelina Love, Madison Rayne, DJ Z and The BroMans vs Brooke, The Menagerie and Tigre Uno. *Kay Lee Ray w/ Bram vs Mickie James w/ Magnus *Taryn Terrell and Gail Kim vs Awesome Kong and Havok June 22nd (Live Event): Bison Sports Arena, Fargo, North Dakota (5,500) -The Menagerie on advertising- *Crimson and Madison Rayne vs Rebel and Knux *Magnus and Mickie James vs Bram and Kay Lee Ray in a street fight *Taryn Terrell, Brooke and Tigre Uno vs Angelina Love, Havok and DJ Z June 23rd (Live Event): Jamestown Civic Centre, Jamestown, ND (6,500) -Kay Lee Ray, Bram, Robbie E and Angelina Love on advertising- *Kay Lee Ray and Bram vs Robbie E and Angelina Love *Taryn Terrell vs Mickie James June 26th: Bismarck Civic Center (10,000) *Mickie James vs Gail Kim *Havok and Samuel Shaw vs Angelina Love and Robbie E *Madison Rayne and Crimson vs Rebel and Knux June 29th (Live Event): Moorhead Memorial Auditorium, Moorhead, Minnesota (6,500) *Brooke vs Angelina Love vs Mickie James vs Rebel *Madison Rayne and Crimson vs Bram and Kay Lee Ray July July 3rd: HARDCORE JUSTICE July 10th: Resch Centre, Wisconsin (10,200) *Pepper Parks and Taryn Terrell vs Rebel and Knux *Brooke vs Gail Kim vs Mickie James * Angelina Love vs Madison Rayne vs Havok vs Kay lee ray July 13th (Live Event): Odeum Expo Centre, Villa Park, Illinois (5,600) *Madison Rayne and Angelina Love vs Havok and Kay lee ray *Kay lee ray w/ Pepper Parks vs Mickie James w/ Magnus *Brooke vs Rebel July 14th (Live Event): Praire Capital Convention Centre, Springfield, Illinois (7,000) *Brooke and Gail Kim vs Angelina Love and Madison Rayne *Taryn vs Awesome Kong vs Mickie James July 17th: iWireless Center, Moline, Illinois (11,250) *Taryn, Gail and Brooke vs Angelina Love, Madison Rayne and Kay Lee Ray *Knux and Rebel vs Mickie James and Magnus July 20th (Live Event): CFSB Arena, Murray, Kentucky (8,200) *Mickie James vs Rebel vs Kay lee ray * Madison vs Gail vs Brooke *Havok vs Taryn July 21st (Live Event): Broadbent Arena, Louisville, Kentucky (7,000) *Havok vs Awesome Kong *Gail Kim vs Velvet sky (Return) *Madison Rayne and Samuel Shaw vs Knux and Rebel *Taryn vs Angelina Love July 24th: Memorial Coliseum, Lexington, Kentucky (10,000) *Brooke and Rebel vs Gail Kim and Kay Lee Ray *Velvet sky vs Havok *Madison vs Mickie James July 27th (Live Event): Dunn Center, Clarksville, Tennessee (7,500) *Madison Rayne and Samuel shaw vs Rebel and Crazzy Steve *Gail Kim vs Kay Lee Ray vs Angelina Love vs Velvet sky *Mickie James vs Havok July 28th (Live Event): Turner Arena, Harrogate, Tennessee (5,000) *Gail Kim and Kay Lee Ray vs Velvet sky and Awesome Kong *Brooke vs Havok *Madison Rayne vs Mickie James vs Angelina Love July 31st: SLAMMIVERSARY Memorial Gymnasium, Nashville, Tennessee (14,500) August August 3rd (Live Event): Ozarks Arena, Hot Springs, Arkansas (6,500) *Angelina Love and Robbie E vs Mickie James and Magnus *Jade (Debut) vs Brooke *Velvet sky vs Taryn Terrell August 4th (Live Event): Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, Arkansas (7.400) *Madison Rayne and Angelina Love vs Mickie James and Brooke *Rebel and Knux vs Kay Lee Ray and Bram *Gail Kim vs Velvet sky August 7th: Barnhill Arena, Arkansas (10,200) * Jade vs Rebel *Madison Rayne vs Brooke *Mickie James vs Kay Lee Ray vs Angelina Love vs Gail kim vs Velvet sky vs Havok August 10th (Live Event): Blackham Coliseum, Louisiana (5,700) *Taryn Terrell and Gail kim vs Rebel and Brooke *Mickie James vs Havok *Angelina love vs Jade August 11th (Live Event): F.G. Clark Center, Baton Rouge, Louisiana (7,500) *Brooke and Jade vs Gail Kim and Kay Lee Ray *Mickie James vs Madison Rayne vs velvet sky August 14th: CenturyLink Center. Bossier City, Louisiana (11,740) *Kay lee ray,Brooke and Rebel vs Angelina Love, Madison Rayne and Jade *Gail Kim vs Mickie James vs Velvet sky *Taryn Terrell vs Havok vs Awesome Kong August 17th (Live Event): C.M.Smith Coliseum, Mississippi (8,500) *Marti bell (Debut) vs Gail Kim *Jade vs Brooke (Jade joins the Dollhouse) *Rebel and Knux vs Madison Rayne and Samuel Shaw August 20th (Live event): C.M Smith Coliseum, Mississippi (7,600) *The Dollhouse(Marti belle and Jade) vs Gail kim and Rebel *Kay lee ray vs Velvet sky *Mickie James vs Madison rayne August 23rd: CenturyLink Center.Bossier City,Louisiana (11,740) *The Dollhouse vs Kay lee ray and Brooke *Velvet sky vs Mickie James August 26th:Barton Coliseum,Little rock,Arkansas(6,500) *Marti bell vs Brooke *Velvet sky vs Jade *Havok vs Taryn Terrell August 29th:F.G Clark Center,Baton rouge,Louisiana(11,560) *Jade vs Havok *Crazzy steve,Rebel and Knux vs Madison rayne,Samuel shaw and Eric Young *Mickie James and Magnus vs Bram and Angelina love September September 1st:F.G Clark center,Baton rouge,Louisiana *Brooke and Rebel vs The Dollhouse(Jade and Marti belle) *Taryn Terrell vs Awesome kong (Taryn terrell heel turn and joins the Dollhouse) *The Dollhouse and Angelina love vs Gail,Awesome kong,Brooke and Rebel September 3rd:F.G Clark center,Baton rouge,Louisiana *Velvet Sky vs Jade * Marti bell and Taryn terrell vs Rebel and Brooke *EC3 and Madison rayne w/ Tyrus vs Magnus and Mickie James September 6th:Wembely arena,London(16,900) *Marti Bell,Taryn Terrell and Jade vs Mickie James,Rebel and Gail kim *The Revolution introduce their newest member "Havok" September 9th: Wembely Arena,London(17,500) *James Storm,Havok,Abyss,Manik,Khoya vs Knux,Crazzy steve,Rebel,Davey richards and Eddie edwards *Marti bell,Taryn and jade vs Brooke,Rebel and Velvet sky September 12th:Universal studio,Orlando Florida. *James storm,Havok and Abyss vs The Wolves and Brooke *Chris Melendez and Gail kim vs EC3 and Madison rayne September 15th:Universal Studio Orlando,Florida. *Havok and Abyss vs Mickie james and Magnus *EC3,Madison rayne and Tyrus vs Chris melendez,Gail kim and Mr Anderson September 18th:Wembely Arena London *Havok,Manik and Abyss vs Chris Melendez,Gail kim and Mr anderson *Mickie james and Magnus vs EC3 and Madison rayne September 21st:ELIMINATION SHOWDOWN. U'''niversal Studio,Orlando Florida. *Samuel shaw,Marti belle,Taryn terrell,Eric Young,Jade,Angelina love,Madison rayne,EC3,Tyrus,Bram,James storm,Havok,Abyss.Khoya and Manik vs Gunner,Gail kim,Awesome kong,Kurt Angle,Brooke,Velvet sky,Mickie James,Mr Anderson,Chris Melendez,Kay lee ray,Davey richards,Eddie edwards,Matt hardy and Jeff hardy(25 mixed tag team elimination Match) September 24th: '''Universal Studio,Orlando,Florida. *EC3, Samuel shaw and Tyrus w/ Madison rayne vs Magnus,Mr Anderson w/Mickie James *No 1 Contender battle royal for the Knockouts championship (Madison Rayne, Mickie james, Gail kim, Awesome kong, Rebel, Brooke, Angelina Love, Havok, Jade and Marti bell) September 27th: Universal Studio Orlando,Florida. *Taryn Terrell vs Havok *Madison rayne, EC3, Tyrus,Bram and Angelina Love vs Rebel, Crazzy steve, Knux, Brooke and Tigre uno September 30th: Universal studio,Orlando, Florida. *EC3 and Angelina love vs Rebel and Crazzy steve vs Magnus and Mickie James *Havok vs Awesome Kong October 2nd: CFSB Arena, Murray, Kentucky *Havok and Madison Rayne vs Awesome Kong and Gail Kim *Taryn Terrell vs Mickie James